Lost My Way
by Sasusakui
Summary: Sheva has been working under Wesker since the age of eighteen. Along the years, she has helped him reign over her country as well as others, but there's one problem: the BSAA. Wesker has Sheva go under cover to destroy the BSAA from the inside out, but what happens when Sheva's usual cold heartedness changes to that of pity towards the members of Wesker's once cherished team?
1. Chapter 1

Lost My Way

* * *

Files landed on my desk. I briefly glanced over them before looking up at my assailant, instantly putting on a glare on the possible new intern. Most have either been turned or were killed already. All of them were annoying and just filling up unnessecary space.

My expression changed when a pair of black slit pupils and red-orange irises peered down at me expectantly. Quickly correcting my facial expression, I put on a stoic and blank face. He nodded in approval.

"If I may ask, who is it this time?" I shook my head at the picture. "I do not know this person"

"Leon Scott Kennedy, and his...acquaintance Ada Wong. Ada has information I need and her being a former worker here puts me at risk, but I don't want to have to go through the trouble of removing Leon" he said.

"Must I kill him?" I asked simply out of protocol.

He tilted his head slightly in though. "If he resists, yes. There's no need for spilt BSAA blood"

"Aaah" was my simple ,but final response.

He turned around and walked steadily to the middle of the office, giving the place a once over before leaving. I sighed and cracked my knuckles. Before standing up, I straightened out my gray mid-thigh length business skirt. My collared white button up was tucked neatly into my skirt and the top part of it showed between the slits of my gray business jacket.

I adjusted my black strapless heels and took one final look at the file. Another infiltrate mission. In order to even get to Leon I had to first administer myself into the South African district of the BSAA, these types of missions were always tricky. It's all to satisfy the endless needs of Albert Wesker.

* * *

My job started working under him at the curious age of eighteen. I was barely out of my teens and the lack of parenthood left me without caution nor any sort of wisdom to follow behind. Just the sight of him gave off warning signals to stay away, ignoring my instincts I decided to pursue and explore.

Rumor had it that he was some wealthy businessman from the U.S to improve the industrial state of Africa, to imploy more with jobs and to help those that needed to provide for their loved ones. After investigating the death of my parents on my own, I knew immediately that his purpose here was a lie he was forcing my people to believe. He practically shove that lie down their throats, most weren't even smart enough to understand that they're being played for a fool.

Luckily, my mother was well educated as well as my father and taught me well when they were alive. After gathering enough courage, I decided to follow him when he decided to take a walk through my village once again (alone to say the least, the arrogance of that man!) He turned into a desolate alleyway towards the major factory of the village. Once he was out of sight, I quickly hurried down the alleyway to catch up with him only to be whacked in the stomach by an outstretched arm.

The wind was knocked out of me and I fell on the ground gasping for air, a firm and gloved hand wrapped around my throat and hoisted me up high in the air. My lungs screamed out for air and I began to gag at the fluidly escaping oxygen. I was then thrown against the nearby stone wall, that threw my whole back out of whack for the next couple of minutes. I groaned out in numb pain and looked up to the best of my ability.

There, Albert Wesker stared down at me through thick, dark glasses. They were tinted enough to the point where the holder could see others perfectly ,while anyone else like myself, searched aimlessly for his hidden eyes. His attire resembled that of an assassin of some sort rather than a wide known businessman. The top of his purple turtleneck was exposed from underneath his sleek black jacket, his slacks were fitted but not tight and also black, as well as his black shoes. Not a hint of dirt was on his person, flawless.

"State your reason for following me girl" he demanded coldly.

He wasn't yelling, but there was no need. All the authority was there, in his calm and commanding voice. What that told me was that I was as expendable as everyone else in this village.

I coughed. "Answers" I muttered.

The left half of his mouth quirked up in amusement ,but he remained silent and let me continue despite my struggle.

"Why do you continue to deceive these people–my people? What exactly do you plan to accomplish here, when there is barely anything left to scavenge? This country is a wasteland all on its own"

His mouth slowly morphed into a thin straight line. He was dissatisfied.

"You are quite intelligent for someone so young as yourself" he said straightening his already straightened jacket.

He was avoiding the questions. "My mother and father taught me well"

"You could be of some use, perhaps you should consider working for me when you reach a higher age" he said firmly.

I gritted my teeth at him. "I don't know exactly what your doing, but I do know it's not in these people's best interest. What makes you think I'll assist you in anything?"

He smirked and a small chuckled escaped his lips. Taking off the tinted glasses—his eyes closed—answered my question, from this answer then on...I would become Wesker's personal and expendable weapon against all that opposed him.

"I know you'll do it because of the answers in which you seek, I'm not saying you have to trust my word in actually giving you answers. You will, like everyone else, work for those answers in due time, but I'm not usually one to go back on anything that I say" he said slowly opening his eyes and glancing down at me.

His red-orange eyes invoked such fear into me that I thought I would die there from a stroke, then on the righter side, they were enticing and only made me more curious. He put back on his glasses and steadily made his way towards the exit of the alleyway. Trying to move to position myself in a sitting order, I found I could not.

I grunted in distress. "You cannot just leave me like this! I'm in pain and what will happen to me if a man finds me?"

He waved off my concerns with a dismissal gesture of his hands. "Maybe you should learn not to follow others. One, curiousity killed the cat and two, your mother or father should've at least taught you that"

With that being said, a white card fell near my face on the ground. I grabbed it up and read what was listed. The card said of all the places the executive producer (Wesker) of the project might be and the rest of the workers. Luckily, all the locations were not very far from my village and were only an hours walk away at the most. I put the card away into the tight and secure white cloth that hugged my breast. Quickly adjusting my brown tank top I soon regained my ability to stand, but needed much support in walking my way back home.

* * *

I shook myself out of the memory and reminded myself that I was on a very tight schedule. Looking down at the dull gray phone sitting on top of my desk, I picked it up when I spotted the repeatedly flashing red light. A voice message from Wesker telling me that in the next five minutes a helicopter will be prepared to take me to eastern Somalia for my appliance to the BSAA southern Africa branch.

My file that already held my fake information was also on that helicopter. Sighing, I deleted the message and quickly left my office and locked the double doors behind myself. The hallways were minorly desolate. Not many people were walking in the hallway and if they were, they were walking into their office and lightly shutting the doors behind themselves.

My office was placed in the executive wing of the building not too far from Wesker's secondary office. While that was an honor on its own accord, I got rather frequent visits from my boss and he never announced himself. He just walks in. After four years, I would've thought I'd be use to his frequent visits but I'm not. His very presense alone sends me on edge.

The elevator hall (which was my destination) held six elevators. Three on one side and three on the other. Luckily, the first one I pressed binged and I was almost bulldozed to the ground by a rather tall woman. Her presense made me automatically cringe.

Excella Gionne. Executive and head of the Tricell department and her very own building and lab all to her own. She haughtily looked down her nose at me, and I showed no emotion. The same stoic expression I would give Wesker because it pleased him. Thinking she had won, she smirked in cruel delight and strutted out of my sight. I didn't have to look to know where she was headed.

I caught the elevator up to the roof before the doors closed, smiling gently to myself in knowing that it was only myself in the elevator alone. The next forty five floors was rode in silence and without interruption. Once exiting the elevator, I immediately heard the spur of wing blades beat the air mercilessly in a frenzy. My hair whipped into my face but I took no heed of it and calmly walked to the helicopter with my brown briefcase in hand.

Once buckled safely into the helicopter, I gave the pilot a small nod to tell him I was ready and presumed to flip through my files and fake registration as he took flight.

* * *

A/N: so what do you guys think? It's a pilot so I'm hoping you guys like it^^ anyways, this is my first time dipping into the video game section, but certainly not my first time being affiliated with it. Every Friday going into Sunday I play video games as if I was a crack addict. I've also played and beat this game (just RE4 and RE5) four times (each difficulty including professional) so I'm quite familiar with the characters. Anyways, I apologize if I made anyone out of character in any way and please please review and read!

P.s: one important thing to throw in here, the rating may get changed from teen to mature depending on how I'm feeling, I'm not sure yet. Until then, the rating will stay teen until further notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost My Way: We Meet Again

* * *

We landed on top of another building that from the air up, looked like a hotel. As soon as I got off, I was greeted by Josh, a long time accomplice and co-worker under Wesker. He usually helped me with infiltrate missions like these a couple of years back. Great as he was, it sometimes went to his head.

"Hello Josh" I greeted.

He nodded his head at me in acknowledgement.

The small earpiece in my ear beeped annoyingly until I answered it. "Yes?"

"Have you reached your destination coordinates already?"

I narrowed my eyes. Excella's voice was not anything good to hear that early in the morning. But I answered her without any less respect that I would give for Wesker.

"Yes we have. Josh landed here before I did. All we have to do is debrief and proceed in our mission"

She clicked her tongue. "Change of plans. The building you guys landed on top of, that's where you'll be staying for awhile. This mission will be longer than usual, Albert's orders"

Somehow I doubted that. The missions Wesker gave me never lasted more than a day or at least a couple of hours. I followed orders as they came, and where I am now, well Excella can ask me whatever she liked as long as it didn't get in the way of what Wesker tells me to do.

"Understood." I responded.

Excella sighed pleasantly. "Good. I'll be the one to tell you when you guys will return, do not fail Albert"

I slightly cringed at her using Wesker's first name like that, as if they were close or something. Not that that's any of my buisness or anything, who cares what Wesker does in his private life and with whom. It has nothing to do with me, or my situation.

With that, she signed off and a slight buzz rang off in my ear. The line was dead for now. I looked up at Josh and he nodded his head at the new orders.

"Looks like we'll be staying here awhile" Josh muttered.

* * *

The next morning, I yawned and slipped out of my luxury bed of the hotel. My black and white lace nightgown rided above my thighs as I walked to the bathroom to freshen up. After taking a quick hot shower and putting on an all white business suit with a black silk button up peeking up from under it, a knock came at my room door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I applied three more pins to my slightly messy bun.

"Sheva? Are you ready yet? The BSAA agents are here to meet us–or rather, you" he yelled from the other side of the door.

Looking quickly in the mirror at my bun, I pulled on the same black heels as yesterday and walked briskly towards the room door. I opened it and walked out, locking the door behind me with a quick swipe of the card.

"Good morning Josh" I said quietly.

Again he nodded a response back at me. Despite his fairly large ego, he was always about buisness and never strayed from the mission unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

We got to the lobby and met face to face with two BSAA agents. One short girl—shorter than me, with short brown hair and big brown eyes, dressed in a dark navy blue buisness suit except she wore pants and not a skirt like me. The other, a burly man, with a gruff beard and thick eyebrows, strong chisled chin, and prominent muslces. He was practically coming out of his black and white buisness suit.

"Hi! I'm Rebecca" the short girl said extending her right hand.

I kept my face blank and neutral, but took her hand anyway. Josh kept to himself and never talked throughout the whole meeting and silent sparks went off between him and the other man. I looked at the man expectantly and he only gave me a smug, hostile look. I frowned. The girl, Rebecca I think her name was, gave the man a look and he sighed heavily.

He extended his hand towards me and I took it, giving a gentle shake.

"Barry" he muttered.

I nodded. "Sheva" I told him in case he didn't hear.

"Lets get down to business shall we?" Rebecca offered.

After the interview and the signing of papers, the meeting was over and the two BSAA agents left the lobby. From what I could hear, Rebecca was scolding Barry about his bad behavior. As soon as they left, I headed back towards the elevator to go up to my room. Josh stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I frowned. "To my room of course. Wesker needs to be informed that I've succefully gone through the first steps"

He let go of my arm and scratched the back of his head. "Should we tell Excella?"

I quickly shook my head, not wanting to show my reluctance to talk to her. "I'm going straight to the head. He's the one that gave us this mission in the first place, I will not anger him by going to Excella with the information instead of him"

He stood silent and I took that chance to go to the open elevator and back up to my room. I got off the elevator and walked down the carpeted hallway, politely watching the pressure of my footsteps in order not to disturb other residents.

Stopping at my door, I felt a cold chill behind me. Breathing out a cautious breath, I slowly reached for the knife hidden under my skirt on the outside of my thigh. Turning around quickly, I put down the raised knife when finding no one there. Sliding the room card in all the way, I entered the room and locked the door behind me.

A rush of air came from behind me and a sharp pain went from the top of my back down. I screeched out in pain and kicked at whoever was behind me. A male villager with a small hatchet groaned out in pain, the hatchet itself dripping with my blood. Down my back, something warm trailed, damn.

I looked into the man's eyes and saw that they were feverous and a faint red. A majini. He recovered sooner than I thought and lunged after me, swiping sloppily at anything in his path. Back flipping out of the way, I hopped onto his shoulders and smashed his head into the wooden floor. The wood splintered and gave way, making a hole deep enough for his head to fit through and get stuck, not that he was going to get away or anything. He's dead.

His body quivered and a wave of blood splattered over me and the white carpet beneath him. Well that was delayed wasn't it? That's when Josh broke into the room by breaking the door in with his foot, pistol at his side.

"Sheva! Are you ok?" He asked aiming his gun around.

I nodded and winced a little at the stinging pain in my back. I tapped on the little button on my earpiece and a receptionist back at headquarters answered. My eyes followed Josh as he searched around the flat for more of them.

"Hello, this is Umbrella Coorporation and Industries. How may I help you?"

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't have time for this. "Connect me to Wesker please"

She persisted. "He's very busy right now and currently in a meeting, would you like to leave a name and number?"

I gritted my teeth. "This is Sheva Alomar, I need to speak to him now. This matter is very urgent"

She sucked in a short breath. "Oh. I do apologize Ms. Alomar. I will connect you with him right away"

I waited for five minutes before I heard Wesker's deep voice rumble on the other line.

"Sheva?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. It sounded like he just woke up. "You sound very busy indeed Wesker, sir."

"I'm always busy girl. There's almost no end to my work, now what is it? I have an actual meeting in fifteen minutes" he grumbled.

My eyes traveled back down to the dead majini whos head was stuck in the floorboards. "Firstly, I was successful in becoming a special agent in the BSAA"

"Hm. Who did you see for your interview?" He asked.

I strained my mind for remembrance. "A...Rebecca Chambers and a...Barry, I can't remember his last name"

He snorted. "Neither could I. Secondly?"

"Secondly, do you mind informing me why there was a majini in my flat?" I asked, a slight attitude in my voice.

"I have the slightest, they're going to be roaming around at least in some place. As to how one specifically got into your room, is beyond me" he answered.

I gritted my teeth again. "Please remind me to thank the people in charge of them"

"They will be severely punished" he said firmly.

I closed my eyes in frustration. "Please make sure they are."

I heard the shuffling of papers and the roll of a chair and I figured he must be up and moving around now.

"You are to return here pronto. Josh is to remain there for any remainder majini—as you call it" he commanded.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "I will let Josh know immediately. But, what about Excella's orders?"

"What orders did she give you, without notifying me?" He asked, a dangerous hint of animosity in his voice.

I struggled to say something, opening and closing my mouth repeatedly to come up with something. All of a sudden, a vase from one of the bedrooms crashed to the floor. I looked up from the phone and didn't see any sign of Josh.

"Josh?" I called.

Wesker remained silent on the other line, his heavy breathing telling me he was listening intently.

"Josh?!" I called out louder.

He didn't respond and it wasn't till I started walking towards the direction of where I last saw him, did he start his blood curdling screams. I froze in silent fear and heard him start being hacked to pieces. Blood flew onto the door frame of the living room and one of Josh's arms flew in front of my feet. The rest of him flew in other places, I held back the urge to vomit.

A loud scraping sound could be heard and it got closer and closer to me. Grunting and moaning, it couldn't be Josh, his voice is not that deep. A giant hand grabbed the side of the door frame, the wood splintered and broke from the forced pressure, the creature poked its head out to reveal its black hooded head.

As soon as it knew I was there, it rushed at me with its enormous axe trailing behind it. His movements brought up the wooden floor as it rushed to get to me. He was so huge and terrifying, that I was frozen in place out of pure fear. My skin trembled and I shook uncontrollably, why was this type of majini even here? There would be no way for it to blend in with everyone else without causing people to panic. I also didn't bring any type of weapon with me for this mission, this creature is too big to have its head put in the ground.

"Sheva" Wesker called.

My hands shook at my side as I continued to stare at the giant. He swung his large axe over his head, ready to strike down.

"Ye-yes?" I answered.

A loud screeching noise could be heard from the other end and I winced. My vision turned black and the last thing I saw was the large axe majini.

* * *

My head hurt a lot. It was pounding with mild to severe headaches all at the same time. Feeling around, I realized I was laying on something soft and plush. The coldness let me know that I was laying on a couch. When I opened my eyes, I found that I was correct and it happened to be the couch stationed in my office. How did I get here?

Moving to sit up was almost unbearable. My buisness jacket stuck itself inside the cut on my back that the surprise majini gave me. Any other wounds on my body were from that giant axe majini. I was still in shock on how it exactly got into my flat in the first place, if anything...it was placed there by someone.

The gray slim phone on my desk rung and I stumbled to pick it up.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Your back already, come to my office to report. Now." Wesker ordered.

I looked down at my ripped and shredded clothes with a grimace. "Can I at least change first?"

His end went dead with a click and I rolled my eyes. Guess that's a no.

* * *

Wesker was in his secondary office. His personal office was separated from the executive hall, and it's usually the place where he sleeps. No one disturbs him though because everyone is afraid of his wrath when he wakes up (he's always cranky when he wakes). Most of the time though, Wesker is in his secondary office, which is three doors down from mine so I don't have to walk very far. Still, the opposing aura leaking from it told me he probably wasn't in the brightest of moods.

My hand went to the doorknob and shook with nervousness. I wonder what he actually wants me to say in this report (he plays mind games like that, it's the most uncomfortable thing ever). Once I walked in my eyes went a little wide, this was my first time being in Wesker's office and it was surely too much space for him. Why did his office have to be this big?

Everything was black, except the white centerpiece of carpet that Wesker's multiple computers sat on. He had six or more black and white couches, seeming to be untouched but I knew at some point in time he might've caught some hours of sleep on them (some indentations of his body were still left on them). The office also had six large ceiling to carpet windows that overlooked the village below, it was night and rain slightly.

Wesker himself, sat in front of his computer looking at it intently. His gloved hand was resting under his chin and his dark shades looked darker than before. He must've just realized something because all of a sudden his hands started flying across multiple keyboards at the same time. It hurted my eyes trying to follow them so I just glanced at his face, which was scrunched up in irritation. I walked closer to his desk just to let him know I was there and not dawdling around.

"Your here, but not saying anything" he muttered while still typing furiously.

There was a tinge of venom in his voice, boy was he angry. Just what happened?

"Oh sorry. It looked like you were doing something important so I just-

He waved his hand in the air in a dismissal gesture. He doesn't care.

"Where's Josh?" He asked, still not looking at me.

Flashbacks of Josh's limbs came back to me in a haste, I cringed inwardly.

"He's dead."

"Pity" he muttered. "How'd he die?"

I put a hand to my aching back, the deep cut was caking up with its own dried up blood. There was no way I was going to get this out of the suit itself.

"He was hacked to pieces by the axe majini" I said quietly.

He pursed his lips in thought. "Axe majini. I understand that ,but how did he die?"

I squinted my eyes at him (there he goes with the mind games again!) like he was stupid, what the hell? I already told him how he died!

"What?"

"How..do you know...Josh is dead?" He asked me like I was slow.

I glared at him angrily, my temper flaring out at him like a whip. "I saw pieces of his body fly out the damn door!"

He kept typing like he came out the womb doing just that, typing.

"Did you actually see him die?" He asked.

I give up! Trying to keep up with Wesker in his 'healthy dose' of mind games was not going so well for my back. All the stress from today was being transported from my head to my back. I groaned out in pain and unconciously sat on one of the black couches in Wesker's office.

He looked up at me for a brief moment, his hands slowing down on the keyboards as he looked. "You'll be cleaning the whole thing if you get an ounce of blood on it"

I secretly narrowed my eyes at him. I wouldn't be in here longer than I had to if it wasn't for his damn mind games! I also couldn't help being attacked by that surprise majini either!

"How do you suppose, that axe majini got into my flat without alerting any of the villagers around the area?" I asked him.

His face was trained onto the computer, he'll hurt his eyes that way. I'll remind him later.

"He was placed there. If he got in there himself, and someone saw, then that will be a mess that someone doesn't need...I know who's done it. They will be serverely punished later" he finally hit the off button on all of the computers at once.

The room went dark and he looked at me fully, assessing my torn clothing, and the blood still streaming from my back. He gestured for me to come over to him and with much effort, I stood and walked over to him.

He took off his shades and his red eyes illuminated themselves, he then removed one of his gloves and his porcelain skin showed. I inhaled a short breath. Wesker almost never removed his gloves, even when he writes he never took them off. His fingernails didn't have a speck of dirt under them and they were kept neat, short, and trimmed.

"Remove your jacket" he muttered.

I blushed and took off my jacket to the best of my ability without further injuring my back. The only thing I was wearing now, was the black button up shirt, and the white business skirt (which still had dried up splatters of blood on it).

"Turn away from me, and get on your knees" he ordered.

My blushing only got deeper (good thing it was dark, and only raining) and I did as he said. He ran a cold finger up my back and I hissed in pain, but stayed still the whole time. With a gush of air, the whole back of my black button up was flayed open and I squeeled, huddling to cover my breasts. A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest.

"Shush. I'm not trying to molest you or anything" he said.

I could practically hear the smirk in his deep voice. The large cut that I got from the majini, ran from my upper back to my hips, and because I was shifting around so much..it flayed open larger, much like a gash. He put his marble hand on top of my gash and I winced in pain, soon..that pain disappeared.

He retrieved his hand and put back on the leather glove. Feeling around with my hands, I realized the scar was gone. It disappeared from my back as if it had never been there at all.

"How did you?... When were you able to do that?" I asked him.

He narrowed his eyes into space. I think this may have bothered him, but I don't see why, it's a great ability.

"There are many things you don't know I can do. That ability you saw just now, is a hindrance" he muttered angrily.

"Why would it be a hindrance? That ability helps everything" I told him.

He scowled. "These hands were only meant to destroy. The only thing they are suppose to create and build up, is the empire in which I sit on. Using them for anything else other than that, is a contradiction to everything I've done"

I said nothing, covering my breasts with my silk black button up and reaching for my bloodied jacket. I tugged it on and buttoned it the highest it would go (the thing was low cut and only had three buttons, it wasn't meant to be worn by itself). Holding my torn button up in one arm, I faced Wesker. His eyes loomed over my exposed breast, he made no movement into hiding his gaze either. Every curve, every perk of them, was graced by his eyes.

Quickly changing the subject, I spoke quickly, ready to get out of there. "Ummm...thank you" I muttered.

The same dismissal gesture appeared again. "You can't wear the dress your going to wear with a gash like that. It's be quite unsightly and I won't have you embarrass me" he said firmly.

I gave him a confused look. "A dress? I'm not going to a party am I?" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head. "No, but you are going to an annual speech assembly that Leon is hosting and speaking at. Before he walks on that stage, I want him incapacitated. You will not be alone on this..progressive mission. Someone very capable will assist you. In the mean time, your partner will pursue Ada, who is also attending"

I nodded. "Can I ask who'll be assisting me on this joint mission?"

He put back on his shades, shielding his piercing gaze from me. "You'll know once you get there" he stood up from his chair and walked towards me. "Go home for tonight. Your not needed here until early tomorrow so I suggest you sleep long and well"

I nodded and quickly made my way to the exit.

* * *

A/N: hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I'm now deciding to just continue this, even though there were no reviews for the first one. I won't hold it against you guys ,but now I'm more worried about the entertainment and the pleasure it brings me to just write this story, so even if you don't comment I still wanna write this just for that reason. It brings me joy to write it. Review if you have time, review if you care :/


	3. Chapter 3

Lost My Way: Skinning The Goat

* * *

_"You are a project" he explained._

_I furrowed my eyebrows together in thought, but repeated him anyway. _

_"I am a project"_

_He nodded in agreement. "If you hadn't noticed already, there are many important people here. Leaders of many people alike, and multi-millionaires of businesses and companies. Even if you don't fall into that category, I expect nothing less of your attitude towards them, know your place in the world" he said sternly._

_I nodded, many emotions crossing over my face in that short period of time. "Yes sir"_

_He grimaced at me, a thin line of irritation crossing over his features. "Keep your face still and blank, they'll eat you alive out there"_

_I nodded again, that's probably the best advice I'm gonna get. He walked around the large room with confidence and with a slight air of arrogance, the nerve. A faint glow of red gleamed behind his thin black glasses._

_"Every god gets their obstacles, and those obstacles come in many forms." he smirked. "And every god has their own secret weapon. A weapon that assures their victory, but in order for that weapon to be existent...it must be built"_

* * *

My eyes were groggy with sleep and my hair was spiraling out everywhere, I must've slept in that stupid bun and all the pins fell out. I glanced at the clock, 9:35PM, I groaned loudly. My body woke up later than yesterday, ugh.

I might as well get ready now. I got out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom, when a knock sounded at my door. Groaning sourly, I snatched up my silk frilled, black robe and headed towards the door.

Checking out the peephole, no one was standing there but on the ground was a box. What's this? I wondered. Carefully, I cracked open the door, grabbed the box and hauled ass back inside. Can't have another surprise majini attack now can I?

The box was really light and didn't seem heavy at all. Squinting my eyes, I jiggled the box a little and heard something clang against its sides. Something was definitely in there.

I walked back to my room, box in hand, and set it down on the bed. The outside of it was duct taped securely and professionally, seems legit. Using my nail, I gained access into the box and saw black fabric and on top of it black heels that had little rhinestones on the side of them. I gasped in delight and put them on eagerly, a perfect fit.

I picked up the black fabric and it flowed down onto the ground, a dress? It must be for the assembly. On the ground next to my feet was a little white slip of paper.

**'This is the dress you will wear to the assembly. I'm sending someone to help you prepare' ~Wesker**

"Help me prepare?"

Conveniently, the doorbell rang and I shook off the heels to get it. I opened the door to reveal a woman with blonde hair in a tight bun. She had a serious look about her face.

"Good evening. I'm here sent by Wesker to aid you for tonight"

She smiled politely and nudged her way inside before I let her gain entrance. I locked the door behind her and followed her into my bathroom. She took what looked like a torture device out of her bag and plugged it up into the wall and gestured me to remove my robe and pajamas.

I did as she said and only stood in front of her with black lace panties on and a matching black strapless bra.

"Lets get this dress on you shall we?" she said. "Raise your arms for me please"

I raised my arms and she proceeded to slip the silk flowing dress over my head. It was a strapless, backless gown. It had two large slits on both sides of my legs that reached up to my upper thighs, a small cut above my breasts revealing a hint of cleavage with little rhinestones covering them, and a long cut going down my back and stopping above my waist. The main part of the dress that snuggled my breast together, was tight enough so that I didn't need a bra but having one on anyway was comfortable. It was a very...sexual dress, I hope Wesker didn't pick this out.

She dragged a chair into the bathroom from the kitchen and sat me down in it. Parting my hair in different places, she put those pieces through the torture device and making small spouts of steam come up. For a moment I thought she was burning my hair off.

"Dont be frightened, it's a hair straightener. You put pieces of your hair through it and it comes out straight" she said with a small smile.

"Oh" I said in relief.

An hour later, I was done. My hair must've grown out far longer than I expected and now reached my upper back, I smiled in content. The woman put a thoughtful look on her face and took a rhinestone headband out of her bag, placing it at the base of my head. She pulled out a little tube of red and smeared it on my lips gently.

Finally, she sighed and turned me around towards the mirror. I almost screamed in terror, I didn't look like myself but rather some billionaire's wife. The woman that helped me had left before I had a chance to properly thank her and only left behind a note with the location of the assembly and the time I was suppose to be fully ready so the driver could pick me up.

* * *

The building that held the assembly was large, the size of a very old cathedral or smaller. It was five minutes before the event even started and already people were bustling to get inside. Many important people were here. The doors to the place opened and I quickly stepped out of the black SUV in which I arrived in. I nodded at the driver and he drove off, meanwhile, I gained my place in line.

Once inside, I stood in awe at the beauty of the large room. It was beautifully decorated with a giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, which illuminated the place with a dim orange. Two curved staircases led to an outstretched balcony that overlooked the still growing crowd and two doors stood next to the bases of the stairs.

Everyone started to murmur against eachother and I made my way under the balcony, hopefully for some alone time amidst all the excitement. I sat in a chair underneath the balcony, temporarily hidden away from the public with the darkness it gave off.

"Many people showed to this event don't you think? I was never one for crowds"

I looked up to find a well dressed and immensely dashing Wesker. So he was my partner for this?!

"Wesker?!" I hissed in surprise. "How did you get in here without anyone recognizing you?"

"That's because no one did"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion until I got my answer, the darkness of the balcony should've contrasted against his blonde hair and making it stick out like a sore thumb. Wesker's hair now seemed to blend in with it, he'd colored it black! I inhaled sharply in surprise.

"What did you do to your hair?! You'd never-

"You wouldn't know what I would and wouldn't do. Because of that line of thinking, no one will expect me to actually dye my hair. It was a breeze to just walk in, some think I'm a distant relative or something along the line. Leon will be making his entrance soon, I will pursue after Ada you, on the other hand, will gain Leon's attention and hold it until I say otherwise"

I nodded. "Understood"

He walked into the crowd and soon disappeared from my line of vision. I hesitantly put a strand of hair behind my ear and began my hunt for Leon.

"Good evening everybody!" A voice boomed from above.

I quickly ran from underneath the balcony and looked up to see a gentle smiling blonde haired male. Next to him was a woman with short black hair and wearing a sultry red dress that had a long cut up the side of her leg. The crowd immediately began to clap at his appearance and he gratefully smiled at everyone. He fit the description of the picture in his file, he was handsome, more handsome than I would expect.

His blue eyes hovered over everyone and crossed over my head, he squinted and his eyes landed on me fully. A subtle ,but noticeable smirk crossed his face and he nodded at me with his head. I blushed and waved slightly. The woman saw this transpire and elbowed him where no one could see, so she was an..acquaintance as Wesker said. Turning back to the crowd, his eyes began to roll over everyone.

"Before I say anything, tonight, you guys just go ahead and have a good time. Mingle, drink, dance. Have fun for now"

The crowd dispersed as everyone turned to mingle amongst themselves. Leon rolled his eyes at the woman next to him and walked towards the staircase down to the room below him, where I was. I looked around quickly for Wesker and found him against the wall, he was watching me carefully. I looked back at the approaching Leon and looked back at Wesker quickly. He nodded his head and turned his attention to the retreating woman in red.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to meet face to face with the blonde man, Leon. God he was cute, and handsome, and just...downright gorgeous. It would be a waste to kill him, please don't resist me you handsome thing!

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

It took a moment for his words to register in my mind. "Oh, yes. This room, and the place with the people, it's all very beautiful"

His eyes trailed along my body. "I don't suppose your here with anyone are you?" He asked.

I shook my head gently. "No I'm not. I thought I would get to know my superiors once I join the BSAA" I told him.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Join? Your going to join the BSAA? What district and what branch?" He asked.

"I'll be joining the Somalian district of the South African branch, I'll start next month" I said rather proudly.

He nodded his head in approval and again gave my body a once over. "Your a small girl, what set of skills do you even have?"

I threw him a smirk of my own. "A special set, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. Not every woman needs the aid of a man, but one will make an exception for a man like yourself. Your awfully handsome"

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Thank you. Your very beautiful yourself" he said raising my hand up to kiss it.

I blushed again and looked away from him, discreetly looking for Wesker with my eyes. I'd spotted him trailing after the woman in red like a predator, and soon they both disappeared out of the place altogether. Meanwhile, Leon raised up his hand at the people holding instruments and they began to play a sorrowful song, followed by a choir. Leon held out his arm to me then.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

I gave him my hand and nodded. "Forgive me, but you may have to teach as we go along" I said sheepishly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll teach you the ropes don't worry"

He put one of my arms around his neck and my hand lightly on his forearm, while he laid one of his hands on my upper back and the other above my waist. Pulling me closer, our bodies touched and fell into eachother. We began to sway slightly and my blush grew deeper.

"Your not as bad as you let on" he chuckled

"I surprise myself sometimes" I said.

I looked around and saw the multiple envious glares from other women with their men. He took my chin in his hands and turned my attention back to him.

"Don't look at them. They're already angry I'm dancing with you" he chuckled.

I pushed an annoying bang out of his face. "Someone is quite the player huh?"

He laughed alittle. "Player? No. Many are just hopelessly attracted to me"

I gave him a mock look of awe. "Oh my, is that true? I don't see anything worth looking twice at" I said giving him a once over of my own.

"You really don't? Don't tell me your not attracted to me ms. I don't-need-a-man" he smirked.

"I'm not" I said stubbornly.

He leaned in slowly. "Lying is not a good thing"

His lips were very gentle and his mischievous tongue was testing the waters. It wasn't hard to kiss him back, it wasn't like I could resist for very long anyway, he was a very good kisser.

He grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine, leading me away from the crowd and up the curved staircase where I'd once saw him with the woman in red.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a smile. "The best part of this place"

After a couple of turns down long hallways, we eventually approached an open room that had a ceiling made of glass, old chandeliers hung on the ceiling and swayed slightly, and cobwebs filtered most of the room. Nonetheless, the room was still beautiful. The moon was shining right through it.

"Wow" I said walking through the room.

Leon watched me from afar. "Pretty right?" He brushed some cobwebs away. "Could use some dusting though"

I laughed. "I don't suppose your going to do it are you pretty boy? Though, it would be amusing to see you prancing around in a maid outfit"

He jogged towards me and picked me up off my feet, I squealed at him to put me down and he dropped me on one of the couches near by. His body hovered over mine. Warm, minted coated breath, fluttered over my face and I breathed in his scent. A hand–his hand, traveled up and squeezed my thigh. He planted his lips on me again and worked his hand higher and higher up my dress.

_"Your going to tell me what I want to know. I may consider your life if you do"_

_"Wesker?! What the hell are you doing here?!"_

He's rushing, moving too fast, and it hurts. I wish he'd slow down a little. I squeezed his arms gently and winced a little. Sweat on his forehead dripped onto my neck and traveled down my chest.

"Relax a little, it's going to hurt more if you don't let me in"

I spread my legs wider to make his entrance easier, and received the full length of him. My loud moans pierced the air, lucky no one was up here to hear.

_"Stupid girl. She honestly thought that because she was near Leon she would be safe? The human race really is foolish"_

I'm tired even though I didn't do most of the heavy lifting, his heavy breathing coated my neck and soothed me alittle. He was too tired to even get up and off me. A thin sheet laid over us and covered him from the waist down, while my upper body was covered thankfully by his. He looked up at me and a small smile appeared on his face, and we both started to laugh.

He kissed my neck, my chin, and finally my lips and this kiss was long; passionate.

"I look forward to working with you"

I smiled at him and he stood up and dressed himself back in his clothes. Seeing I was still laying on the couch, he smirked and held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and he caught me right before I fell.

"Still a little sore are we?" He smirked.

I blushed heavily and averted my gaze, he chuckled and slipped my dress over my head and gently strapped on my black heels. He turned me around to look at him and he purred in my ear.

"With that dress on it makes me want to go another round, whoever picked it out did a very nice job" he said cupping my breasts slightly.

I blushed heavily again. "Thanks, I guess. We should get out of here don't you think? People will start to worry about you"

He grabbed my hand when I started to leave and twirled me around into his chest.

"Well I'm more worried about you, I don't even know your name. Your a little young too"

I was a little reluctant to tell him any sort of personal information, but Wesker never gave me any sort of directions on this, so I'm taking a chance.

"It's Sherry. You look young too so don't make fun of me!" I pouted.

He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm not making fun of you love. Actually, you look older than the average girl that flaunts herself over me. It'd be intimidating if you were older than me"

I giggled. "Well how old are you?"

"Twenty-five" he answered.

"Aaah. Your not too far off, I'm twenty-two"

He smiled at me, his breath hitched a little. "My names Leon, Leon Konnedy"

"I know who you are Mr. Kennedy. Your really popular around here, and it's not mostly because of your good looks"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sherry"

He smiled at me again and gave me his arm. I took it and he led me out of the room, back through the hallways, and back down the curved stairwell to the crowd. I looked around for Wesker and saw him waiting by the entrance, we made eye contact and he left. It was time to go. Leon was still hovering over me, shooting away any approaching women with a look.

"Maybe you shouldn't be this close to me Mr. Kennedy. Your girlfriend may gut you and skin you if she saw us" I said in hopes he'd leave.

"We aren't together like that anymore–we have a complicated relationship"

A woman walked out and onto the balcony above, she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked gesturing to the woman.

He looked and his face turned pale, a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. "Jill Valentine, she's supervising this event. She's gonna bitch that I haven't given the speech yet"

He looked down at me and smiled. "Your quite the distraction, but for now I have to go"

He kissed my forehead and left towards the curved stairwell, meanwhile, I headed towards the entrance. Wesker stood just outside of an all black SUV and held the door open for me to get inside, we had a short distance to go back to headquarters.

After I got in, Wesker climbed in beside me and immediately got on his phone. Probably texting multiple people at once, nonetheless, the silence between us was heavy and awkward. Wesker looked up and nodded at the driver, who then began to drive away from the event.

"You reek of cheap cologne" Wesker muttered while scrunching up his nose in disgust.

I almost snorted. "You reek of dried blood"

He smirked while still looking at his phone. "Touché"

After a couple of minutes of heavy silence, the awkwardness finally got the better of me.

"So how did it go, with Ada?" I asked.

He smirked. "I got what I wanted, unfortunately her life couldn't be spared"

"She tried to get away?" I asked incredulously.

I couldn't believe the people that tried to get away from Wesker. There was no point, and running away automatically forfeits your right to live. That's if he feels like giving you that opportunity.

He chuckled at the thought. "I did not give her the chance"

I paled a little, I wondered how he did it...there was a smudge of still fresh blood on his glove and a little smirk kept appearing at the side of his mouth. I cringed lightly.

"What about you? Still sore?" He asked.

My mouth dropped open in horror, he knew?! Oh god!

"Wha-I didn't- we didn't!..." I huffed and turned away from him. The blush on my face didn't cease and only got deeper and deeper as I remembered the pleasure Leon granted me. Then again, my heart was breaking. I'd spent my first time with a man I didn't even know. A tear dropped silently out of my left eye and I quickly wiped it away in fear that Wesker saw it. It's dangerous to show emotions around Wesker, he'll be the first one to use it against you.

"Your young" he muttered. "Every girl's first time is I suppose—very special. Your loyalty to me isn't overlooked"

I snapped my head over to him and he only continued to fiddle with his phone. Biting my lip, I took his words into my head and thought deeply about them. Loyalty huh?

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for any OOC in anyone. I purposely made Leon a player of some sort and Ada the overprotective girlfriend. The italics where Sheva and Leon are...you know is Wesker's brief encounter with Ada. Now, let the critics I know that's coming begin :3 read and review guys**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost My Way: Heavy Rain

* * *

Here goes nothing, I guess. I walked into a standard sized room with men of all types lined up against the wall, they all looked at me as I walked in. The woman standing in front of them was yelling and stopped talking when she heard me come in.

It was the same brown haired blue eyed woman from the assembly last night. Jill Valentine if my memory is correct. She was dressed in skin tight blue almost silver pants, a navy blue stripe running down the side of them, her zip up (skin tight) jacket was also a silvery blue hue and was low enough to spot her white undershirt underneath.

"Glad you could make it" she said glaring down at me.

I kept my face neutral despite wanting to return the look. The intimidation was also starting to settle in mainly because she was much taller than me. Seeing as I wasn't going to say anything in my defense, she pointed to my place in line and I went there. The guys snickered, those people I glared at.

"As I was saying. You guys have all gotten interviews by two BSAA agents recently and you ten out of forty-one have been chosen because of the potential you show. Today, you will be taking your placement tests and that comes in three stages" she walked back and forth in front of us. "The first test, will be against eachother. We have to separate the wheat from the chaff don't we?"

"You can't expect that little girl over there to actually beat anybody in this room? She's tiny!" A male with red hair exclaimed.

Jill smirked at his comment. "I'm pretty sure she's as serious as everybody here, but if she doesn't show the potential I think she has...she won't make it past this"

The rest of the guys snickered and threw me mischievous glances, again I ignored them. Jill continued.

"Alright. Your test starts here, oh and there's one more thing" all the lights in the room shut off at once, plunging everyone into darkness. "You'll be doing this in the dark. There are five night vision goggles hidden in this room, yes, I am aware that there are ten of you. Stop once your opponent has reached incapacitation. Begin"

There was a rush of footsteps in different directions at once and I relaxed my muscles. Those times spent in the savanna at night with wild animals weren't for nothing. I felt a slight breath on my neck and threw back my leg at someone's skull, he screamed and fell on the ground howling. I smirked in satisfaction and silently made my way to the other side of the room.

My short height in most ways came in handy, for example, a situation like this. On instinct I aim for the most vulnerable places, the skull or the throat. I didn't have to worry about over shooting my aim for either because of how short I am, plus I can easily and stealthily get out of situations from straight agility and flexibility.

A pair of hands grabbed my butt and I quickly roundhoused whoever that was in the neck. He gagged and I felt his body drop to the ground beneath my feet.

"Fucking pervert" I muttered.

I stumbled on my hands and fell to the ground when someone's leg swept both of my legs out from under me. Grunting, I twisted my body on the way down to kick whoever it was in the stomach. I hit my mark and heard that person grunt and grab my leg, I yelped as he spun me around and I slid all the way into the wall. There goes my back again.

_"I want you on that S.T.A.R.S team. Even if you have to kill to get there, use any means necessary"_

Pushing my body to the limit, I reared backward on my back and launched myself into the air and onto my feet. I reached for my knife that was on the inside of my thigh and ran after the male that was able to match me. I heard him start running too and I aimed my knife high for his throat. Just as my knife pricked his throat, something sharp pricked upward towards my lungs.

The lights were turned back on and we stopped mid-kill. My eyes peered into the brown eyes of an attractive man, he was tall and built, but slightly lengthy. His eyes were determined and straight forward, no hint of doubt resided within them, if I made a move whatsoever then so would he.

"Put down your knives! Looks like we have two victors this match" Jill nodded at us appreciatively.

I returned my gaze back to the male and he nodded at me and lowered his knife, as I did mine. He held out his hand for me to shake and I took it, I'm lucky to meet such a worthy opponent. I had to remind myself though not to get close to anyone in this organization, Wesker may order me to kill anyone of these people without hesitation. If I do, I die.

"Piers Nivans, and you?"

"Sherry. It's nice to meet someone so sure about themselves in a fight, I was worried I might get my lungs punctured" I said giggling for added effect.

He nodded his head at me again, a small smile gracing his features. "I thought the same. Your extremely flexible and you have a great sense of feeling your way in the dark. I would have wounded you badly, but I would've been dead from a fatal attack to the throat" he said pointing to the little cut I made.

I laughed under my breath. I genuinely liked this person aside from working under Wesker, they aren't as..troublesome as he makes them out to be.

_"Pesky cockroaches! They're better off dead, a nuisance to everyone!"_

Jill looked around and the area around her eyes widened slightly, I didn't assess the carnage until Piers sucked in a short breath in surprise. One of the guys I kicked in the face, something was off about his neck...it's broken maybe? I walked over to him and knelt down, putting two fingers over his throat. Furrowing my eyebrows, I pushed my fingers deeper into his neck and didn't feel the bone there.

"The hell?" I muttered to myself.

The man was lying on his stomach so I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over. I raised my eyebrows in surprise at the multiple neck bones threatening to puncture out of his flesh, just how much pressure did I put into that kick?

I turned back to Jill, who had fixed me with a steady gaze.

"If I can remember clearly, I said to incapacitate one another...not kill" she said firmly.

"It couldn't be helped. Perhaps if I saw the person, I would be able to determine how much power they can handle" I retorted.

Clearing her throat, she turned around and lead us through the door that had a symbol of the BSAA on it. Once Piers and I walked through, we looked in awe at the massive square footage of the place.

"I'm taking you guys to meet your superiors, it's imperative that we do in case you actually work with them someday. It's highly possible you will since you both are extremely talented for recruits" Jill murmured.

"I'd much rather continue to our next test than meet our superiors" muttered Piers.

I didn't voice my opinion ,but I agreed with him. I had already met one of my superiors at the event and he already knows what it feels like to have my naked body touch his. Blushing at the memory, I continued to remain silent in front of Jill who kept fixing me with her stares.

"I don't care what you would much rather prefer Piers. Anyways, one of you may just get put on our S.T.A.R.S unit"

Piers threw me a determined look and I inwardly rolled my eyes. I'm not competing with him I just want to get this infiltrate mission over and done with before I start becoming friends with anyone here.

She walked us to a door that had another BSAA emblem on it, but the acronym S.T.A.R.S engraved into it. There were small murmurs of conversations coming from inside the room.

"You guys are about to meet some of the best ranked people here in the BSAA, I expect you guys to show proper respect. I'm telling you this so that you don't get thrown halfway across the room" she said with a snort.

My face remained blank and stoic while Piers's face contorted into a small frown. Jill sighed and opened up the door revealing a dark dim-lighted room that I knew instantly was sound proofed. Black felt carpet, black felt walls, a long large oval shaped brown table in the middle, accompanied by blue rolling chairs. This was a meeting room.

There was only a couple of people in the room, but I knew there were more. They just weren't here. If I'm to destroy this place from the top down, then I need the whole S.T.A.R.S unit here. This was going to be a rather long and annoying process. Jill walked us in and immediately the two people that were in the room looked up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sherry and Piers. They both passed their first test with exceeding expectations–at least from me, both are highly skilled" Jill announced.

A male, quite muscular with short brown hair looked at Piers then at me with a skeptical look. I almost rolled my eyes, typical alpha male. He was easy on the eyes though and that's all the compliments I'm giving him.

"Well if you say they're good then they most likely are, your judgement hasn't been wrong before" the male said smiling at Jill.

Jill smiled gently at him and shook her head at him.

"You mind introducing yourself Chris?" Jill asked addressing the muscular male.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "My name is Chris Redfield, I've been around here for almost twelve years and the end of this year will make it thirteen. It'll be a pleasure working with the both of you" he said sitting down.

Jill nodded her head and turned to another female with brown almost red hair, she looked a lot like the Chris fellow. Siblings perhaps?

She stood up and put her hands behind her back.

"It's nice to have some fresh faces around here. My name is Claire, Claire Redfield. I haven't been here for as long as my brother, but I'm just as good as he is" she said with a gentle smile (mostly directed at me)

Jill looked around and frowned as if just realizing something. "Where are the others?" she asked.

The male spoke up and counted off on his fingers as he went along. "Barry is swamped with paperwork and meetings, Rebecca is doing a presentation for the soldier recruits, Leon is at his on and off again girlfriend's funeral annnnnnddd...yeah that's pretty much it for the important people" the male said picking at his fingernails.

**_"My names Leon. Leon Kennedy"_**

So Wesker did kill her. The blood on his hands spoke for itself, but that could've been anybody's. I do genuinely feel bad for Leon though, I was there letting him indulge in my body while his...acquaintance was getting slaughtered elsewhere with Wesker.

That was nessecary, in order to get the answers I want out of Wesker...I have to do what I'm told and to hell with who's life gets caught in the mix, all the important people to me are already gone. I don't need more people to lose.

Jill smacked her forehead and shook her head back and forth, a frown settling on her features.

"Chris I keep telling you that everyone on the S.T.A.R.S unit is important, including the other teams not just Alpha" Jill said clearly annoyed.

"I'll believe that when Beta starts pulling their asses on missions that are handed to us and not them. Maybe they would pull more rank if they didn't sit on their asses all day" the male said stubbornly. He snorted. "And Claire, that crap about you being as good as me...who exactly told you that lie?"

Claire gave him a glare before sitting back down. Jill turned to us and gave Piers and I an expectant look, I guess she wants us to present ourselves as well. Piers cleared his throat and I let him do the honors of going first.

"Piers Nivans. I've had two years of experience in the Special Operations Unit of the BSAA actually, so I've probably worked under some of you already. It wasn't until three weeks ago did I feel the want to be on the S.T.A.R.S unit" he said stepping back beside me.

The two siblings nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"A pleasure" said Chris.

"This is a first, usually when recruits get put into a certain unit they don't apply to our unit. It's nice that your experinced though" Claire said with a slight glimmer in her eyes.

"I don't suppose your actually from any other units in the BSAA are you" Chris said looking at me.

I shook my head. "Quite the opposite" I bit out. (I inwardly laughed at the pun I made that no one else noticed nor cared to notice)

I stepped forward and met both of the siblings in the eyes.

"My name is Sherry Jaquez. I've actually known about B.O.W despite your buisness's efforts to contain the situation. Its because of them that many people are already dead, it doesnt take a genius to know that those people werent killed by a human." With that being said, the siblings looked at eachother and at Jill who had a startled expression on her face. I continued. "My village was wiped out by one of them, it was new and quite large and it devoured everyone. No one knew what had hit them"

"How did you survive?" asked Claire who still had a shocked look on her face.

I kept woving the tales of my extravagant lie, they ate it up like butter.

"I was saved, but I dont remember by whom or how. All I know is that after it was all over, these people of this organization...Umbrella. They built multiple factories over the bodies of the people that werent eaten, as well as my family. So here I stand, to make sure that doesn't happen again"

I took my place back beside Piers, who stared at me for a long moment before returning his attention back to the siblings. Chris looked at me with pained eyes while Claire had a pitying look on her face.

That story—my lie, was only half maybe even a quarter right. Yes, umbrella did build factories on top of the bodies of counteless villagers, but they also allowed the remaining villagers to work in a place they knew was lethal and hazardous. My parents died believing that working in such a place would give me a better life and maybe send me to America to go to school. Yes, that did get me a trip to America but not through means I wish to recall now.

The silence in the room was heavy and Jill was the first to break that silence. She cleared her throat loudly and gained everyone's attention.

"Two things" she murmured turning to Piers and I. "Nothing you guys have revealed to us today will be told to our teammates if you both don't consent, you have my word on that"

She paused and mainly looked at me, waiting for a response I suppose.

I nodded. "Thank you for your courtesy. I'm pretty sure there's nothing I can say about any of you that your teammates already know"

The siblings chuckled lightly and nodded. Jill nodded and turned to Piers for his response.

"Theres nothing in my past worth sharing about, so I guess all is well. I'm just eager to get to our next test" he muttered sourly.

Jill smiled gently and shook her head. "Someone is awfully eager, we can't have that type of person on our S.T.A.R.S unit. They're most likely to disobey orders"

It was a joke I could tell, but the paleness in Piers's face told me he did not think so. Far riddled his body at the thought of not making it, even after he's this far already.

"Second thing" Jill continued. "Your next test will resume tomorrow evening, it's pretty late already. Speaking of late, I'm expecting you to be here before Piers Jacquez! No excuses!" She semi-yelled.

I kept my face blank, as it has been this whole ordeal. "I won't be"

The siblings stood and approached Piers and I, their hands extended.

"A pleasure to meet you guys" Claire said.

Chris smiled. "We're lucky to have you guys"

The siblings then addressed Jill.

"Where are you guys headed to now?" Jill asked.

"I've got tons of paperwork to take care of, I've only put it off because we were meeting our future partners." Chris said stressfully.

Jill raised a skeptical eyebrow and scoffed. "To see future partners huh? That was an excuse just to buy you a couple of minutes to slack off huh? Very nice Chris" she turned to Claire. "What about you?"

"Im actually done with what I have to do, all I have to do now is just head back home. I need some amount of rest" She said rubbing the back of her neck.

Jill sighed. "I gotta get out of here too. Hosting the tests for the new recruits this year is tiring, none the less annoying. Most aren't worth the struggle, I'm out of here" she turned to Piers and I. "Rest easy guys. You'll need it for tomorrow"

Jill left out of the sound proofed room and shut the door gently behind her, leaving the siblings with Piers and myself.

"Well. I'll get started on that sleep now" Piers announced. He stretched and yawned while putting his arms over his head. "See you tomorrow Sherry"

Piers left quietly and soon I was alone in the room, Chris reminded me to at least lock the door behind myself and tossed the keys to me. Nodding, Claire and Chris left and left me alone in the room. Quickly inspecting the room, I sat down in one of the rolling chairs and rolled myself against the entrance to the room and lodged the back of the chair under the doorknob.

I pulled out the phone on my hip and speed dialed Wesker. Updates on infiltrate missions were imperative if not mandatory, if anything, Wesker hates being left in the dark about things.

"What?" He groaned.

I frowned at his attitude, did he just wake up again? Jesus this guy was lazy when he wanted to be.

"Myself and another person named Piers Nirvans passed the first test to get into S.T.A.R.S" I said.

He hummed lightly. "Different, but not uncommon. What made them choose both of you and who was the host of the test?"

"Our test hostess was a woman named Jill Valentine, and I'm abit unsure as to why they chose both of us. It may be because I was close to killing him, Piers that is" I muttered.

He growled. "You don't and can't kill anyone during your first test! They don't need people on their side going missing because you've killed them bluntly"

I had the urge to roll my eyes. "It's too late for that now. I've already killed one of the recruits, he didn't seem that important though"

**"What do you mean you don't trust her? She practically poured herself out to us and you don't trust her?"**

**"I can't explain it Chris! It's just...something is not right about her, I can feel it"**

**"How did this even come about? Every other female recruit that comes into the BSAA you've never had a problem with, what's different now?"**

**"She killed two people on her first test! Two! We've never met a recruit that's killed one of their possible comrades like that before, that's reason enough Chris!"**

**"So? That just means if it really comes down to it she won't think twice about dismembering a villager that's been turned into one of those things"**

**"Chris?! I can't believe...look she was born here. The people that get turned around here are her people, even if she does kill them she'll take a second thought because she has a conscious. Someone like that won't have the heart to kill a person they know is still human"**

**"So you mean to tell me that just yesterday we went on a mission and a horde of them came after us, and you didn't shoot nearly all of them in the head without batting an eyelash?!"**

**"...But that's different. We've—I've been through zombies and people that have turned. I can't save everyone Chris, thinking their still human while they're hacking me away wouldn't be ethical"**

**"Exactly Jill! If you can't think like that, why do you expect _her_ to think like that?!"**

Wesker paused for a moment, probably thinking his way out of the situation. "Your skills probably impressed them. I'm sure if otherwise, they would've immediately done away with you or sent you about your way. Your uses could get them closer to me"

I stopped my continuing swirls in the rolling chair. "Closer to you...what and how exactly do they plan to even get to you?" I asked him.

He made a displeased noise. "That's what your there to find out, and then destroy them. Everyone in that S.T.A.R.S unit would make my work a lot easier if they were dead and in the ground" he muttered angrily.

I nodded again. "I won't fail you" Not again.

He grunted and I heard a rustle, he was probably running a hand through his hair. It was one of the regular movements he did when he was stressed, or perhaps it was a habit.

"Who else did you meet today?" He asked.

**"It's Wesker! His voice! I know that voice anywhere, there's no doubt it now...she's definitely working for him and telling him everything! I knew she couldn't be trusted"**

I heard a creak from outside the door I was leaning against and looked at it uncertainly, my attention returned back to my conversation with Wesker. I hadn't answered his question yet.

"A male and a female, they're siblings. Claire Redfield and Chris Redfield" I answered.

He growled and I heard something splinter and snap, there goes another desk for him. I'd better order a new one for him after this call.

"Change of plans. Those two will be left for me, but the rest are yours" he snarled.

His anger wasn't directed at me, but his hatred for the siblings was thick. My body shivered uncontrollably, just the anger laced in his words was something that I avoided every moment that I could. His line went dead and I sighed, that's the rudest thing he does other than barging into people's rooms without knocking.

Antoher creak from behind the door got my attention and I squinted my eyes at the doorknob uncertainly. There's someone behind it. I flipped out of the rolling chair and slowly turned the doorknob, whoever was behind it made a quick getaway. Their fast footsteps disappearing down the hall and out of hearing range. I snarled. I hate rats.

* * *

A/N: Annnd let the critics fester. Anyways, I have no idea what happened here, I just put what I thought should happen next down and this is what popped up. Don't judge me! _ I've played maybe a minute into RE6 (both Leon's and Chris's stories) and absolutely hated it! So I returned it for another game. I didn't get a chance to know Piers though so I had to look him up really. This is also still my story so I kind of curved his personality...just alittle ^^" but not drastically. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lost My Way: Corruption

* * *

I awoke in my bed. Surprisingly on my own because my alarm clock did not go off, even though I'd set it the night before. I looked at it and it read 6:23pm. Smiling to myself in content, I made no rush getting out of bed and walking to my bathroom to wash up for today.

I came out of the bathroom toweling my hair dry and threw the towel over the back of a chair. I yanked on a bright yellow tank top and tight black pants with dark black boots that extended below my knees. Opening up a drawer next to my bed, I shoved other clothes out the way to reveal a slender long case.

Smiling, I grabbed it and opened it up. Inside was my most prized possession, a kitchen knife. It was pure iron mixed a little with glass so it had abit of weight to it. The hilt had my mother's and father's initials engraved in it, with silver swirls accommodating it. This regular kitchen knife was often used by mother whenever she cooked, the one expensive thing in the house. She'd use it often and let me use it when I helped her with meals. No one else was allowed the luxury to touch it or handle it, not even my father who complained constantly that it was just a knife.

After my parent's death, that was the only thing that remained in the house. Everything else was confiscated by someone who thought that those things were worth some value. At the time, it was rusty, short, jagged along the edges, and the hilt was cracked, but recently I had the knife renewed and customed to my liking. It was the length of my forearm and shined whenever light hit it in the slightest, this is the same knife I almost killed Piers with.

This knife has been used numerous times to cut others down, the surface was colored by the victims of the blade with their blood trapped inside. Soon, it will be the darkest red anyone has ever seen.

I put the knife in its sheath on the side of my leg and left the room. After locking the door behind me, I cursed to myself out loud once I realized I'd left my hair as it was. Wavy, damp, and tumbling down my upper back. I usually put my hair up into a ponytail or a bun so it doesn't get in the way, but it's too late now. I caught the elevator down to the lobby of the hotel and gave my card to the front desk to hold onto until I get back.

* * *

It was the same room as yesterday, only Piers and I were the only ones there. Jill had not yet arrived.

"I see you made it before me" Piers spoke after awhile.

I looked at him for moment before turning away. "Yes. It seems that way"

I didn't have any intention of continuing the conversation, I remained silent. Piers awkwardly scratched the back of his head and he shuffled his feet. He must be nervous. I don't know why, the silence was peaceful. Through the familiar door with the BSAA emblem on it came Chris, one of the siblings whom I met yesterday.

He was dressed accordingly. Tight pants that had a slight tint of green in them, a tight short sleeved shirt that was also the same color and deep brown shoes. He had on hoisters for almost twelve handguns I could see on him.

Piers looked around confused, I then caught on why. Jill was not here, and standing here instead of her was Chris.

"I know you guys were expecting Jill, but she's busy so I'm here instead. Your second test goes as such: we're testing your shooting skills"

Piers snorted, I could feel boasting coming our way.

"Our shooting skills, I could do that blindfolded"

Chris smirked. "Well then you shouldn't have a problem"

Chris glanced at me and smiled, I continued to stare blankly at him. A small frown settled in on his face, he probably thought of me as odd. Chris cleared his throat and led us to a side door that I didn't recognize, it didn't bare the emblem and it was rusted on all sides. A foul stench emanated from it, I refrained from making any type of expression.

He opened the door and it creaked loudly, the hinges threatening to break off at any moment. Piers and I entered after Chris who stood behind us near the door. The room was dark, and multiple moans could be heard but they were muffled. It was dark at first ,but soon lights came on.

It was bright so I had to cover my eyes momentarily. Once I opened them, my eyes widened in surprise. In separate boxed glass rooms were majini of all types attempting to claw their way out of their imprisonment. A lot of them must have been desperate, blood leaked on the glass from where their fingers tore off. I had to turn away in fear of throwing up. I gave Chris a bewildered expression.

"Why are you keeping all of them in here?!" I asked.

He kept his composure. "There's no harm in doing so. They are no longer human, so the ones left to roam are used as target practice"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And where do all the bodies go?"

He winked at me. "That's a secret, love"

I shook my head at him and turned my attention back to the dangerous amount of majini. Relaxing my muscles, I was glad we were standing on a platform away from the middle area of the room. The middle part of the room was sloped downward and in the center of all the majini. Before I knew it, Piers and I were shoved off the platform and heading straight towards said spot.

My instincts kicked in and I flipped and landed on my feet, Piers rolled onto his back and reared up to flip back on his feet. He seemed unharmed.

"What the hell was that about?!" Piers yelled up at Chris

Chris looked down at us from the platform we were once standing on, a smirk settled in on his face.

"Did I mention that this was also a test of endurance? Sorry I don't think I did. Anyway, what I'm going to do is let one of those containers up and just one, there's forty inside so I hope you make it" he said.

I squinted up at him. "These tests are awfully lethal aren't they?"

His smile got bigger. "We can only have the best ya know. If your that worried about it, use these"

He walked out of view ,but returned seconds later with two assault rifles, two handguns, and two appropriate hoisters for the guns. They landed at our feet and Piers and I made haste to gear ourselves up appropriately. After we were done, Chris began to speak again.

"Those guns are filled to the max with ammo, but as you can see you dont have any clips to refill if they run out so use them wisely. Now, if one of you happens to die well then..." he shrugged and walked out of the room altogether.

I looked at Piers and he gave me an uneasy look.

"This is a time where we will be dependent on eachother okay? I expect you to handle yourself in certain situations" I told him.

He nodded and unsheathed a long knife. "I've got your back if you've got mine"

A small smile worked its way to my face. He doesn't even know me yet he's risking his life to at least attempt to help, or, that could be because without me he would most likely die. That sounds like the more logical reason.

There was no word of warning, nor signal of caution. Swarms of majini came rushing at Piers and I at speeds of average humans on drugs. We prepared ourselves and I let out a short breath. The first majini to reach me got backkicked in the chest and that propelled his body into other majini. Another majini managed to get behind Piers and latched his jaws into the back of his neck. Piers screeched in pain and I quickly ran over and slit the majini's throat.

Piers grabbed at his wound in pain and fell to his knees. I disabled the closest majini before rushing over to him and checking to make sure he was okay. He groaned in pain and I checked the wound to see if it was serious. It seeped with blood and the edges were rimmed with purple. I grimaced, they may be majini but if bitten deeply you could still turn into one of them.

"Is it bad Sherry?" He asked.

I was standing behind him so he'd have to turn around to see me. "It's just a scratch"

He laughed a little. "Really? It burns like hell"

I wiped my knife on my pants, the blood leaking and smearing onto them. A majini grabbed at me, but screeched as one of his hands fell to the ground. Taking the moment of his distraction in my hands, I shoved the knife up his throat. It pierced through his tongue and pricked the roof of his mouth. Gagging, he fell to his knees before bleeding to death on the floor.

A shot rang behind me and I turned to find a female majini with a bullet lodged between her eyes. I nodded my head at Piers in appreciation and he gave me a thumbs up. Looking around briefly, I estimated about twenty were left and sweat was already starting to accommodate on my back for the wasted energy.

Sheathing my knife, I took out one of the handguns given to me from Chris. Aiming for a total of five seconds each time, ten majinis laid dead on the ground. Each with bullet wounds to the heart, head, or throat. Every now and then, Piers grabbed my attention by working his way through enemies. Slitting their throats, punching their jaws to pieces, and breaking the necks of those that got too close. I was impressed, he was able to plow his way against the rest of the ten majinis despite the infected gash on the back of his neck.

Forty dead and bleeding carcasses laid over eachother in small heaps. I surely did not come out of this unscathed. Claw marks decorated my chest, clumps of my hair laid around my feet from where male majini grabbed (not a lot though, but enough to make a small pile), bruises swelled on my arms from where multiple majini almost beat me to death.

Piers sighed heavily and slumped down to his knees in front of me, I eyed his wound suspiciously. The purple was spreading to a larger area, this will eventually consume him. Sweat dripped off of his face profusely and his eyes and nose began to run in a feverous state, I closed my eyes in shame. The hand—my hand—that was on the trigger of the pistol aimed to the back of Piers head and without hesitation, I clenched.

He fell over immediately and didn't even quiver in death, his eyes were still open. I walked over to him and gently closed them, he would've made a great partner. After five minutes of deathly silence, (the other majini stopped their groans and screams for freedom suddenly) Chris appeared back on the platform above, I was the only one to look back at him.

I saw Chris's eyes glance over to Piers's dead body and widen alittle. "What happened to him?"

I dropped the empty clip of bullets onto the ground near my feet. "I killed him" I said without remorse.

He frowned. "You killed him?! Why?!"

"He was bit by one of them! do you think I should've let him turn? and then attempt to kill me? Plus he had guns he very well could've shot me with" I said with a stoic expression.

Chris opened his mouth to say something ,but closed it again. He knew I was right, I'm sure he would've wanted to die as a human and not a monster. Who knows, it was not really my place to kill him anyway...I worked on impulse. I should really get that under control.

"My third test. What is it?" I asked him.

He held his slightly wary expression. "I don't know. Jill will debrief you tomorrow"

I looked around the area curiously and then returned my attention back to Chris. "You mind helping me out of this pit?"

I could see it in his eyes. He was pondering if he should leave me in here or not, releasing all the majini they had locked up here on top of my head. He sighed and knelt over the edge of the platform, arm extended. I stepped backwards and sprinted towards the wall, jumping and grabbing hold of his hand. He made no effort in lifting me up, not even a grunt left his lips as he pulled me towards him.

As soon as my feet hit the ground of the platform, all the majini in the arena screeched and howled in protest. I jumped slightly and turned around to look at them...only to find every single pair of red feverous eyes latched on to me. A could sweat broke on my back as I stared back at them, they screamed out for blood and howled when they were not given it. Chris noticed this too and frowned.

"They do this to everyone, it's nothing special. Come on"

I turned away warily and left behind Chris, never again will I return to that arena.

* * *

It was time to contact Wesker again. It's 10:54pm and I knew he was probably gonna be angry with me for waiting on my feedback. Sighing, my lace shorts tugged at my thighs and my silk night shirt hung loosely on my chest. Sitting up, I clicked on my earpiece and was instantly assaulted by Wesker's aggressive voice.

"Is there a reason you were delayed in contacting me?"

More sweat broke out on my forehead, his voice (though angry) sent chills down my spine. "The test drug out longer than usual, it was quite dangerous"

This peaked his interest and his voice raised slightly. "Oh? How so?"

"They had...thousands of majini locked in this arena of some sort. They made my partner and I fight off one chamber full of them" I paused for a moment and he grunted for me to continue. "My partner ended up dying"

He scoffed. "Dying? From majini?"

"By me, sir" I said quietly.

I could practically feel his anger come through the phone in waves. "And what was Jill's reaction to this?"

"Jill wasn't there, Chris was mentoring us this time"

More anger came through the earpiece at the mention of his name. "Is that so?...what was _**his**_ reaction to your partner's death?"

"He didn't say anything, actually, before anything happened he told us that if we happen to die well then...—

"Out with it!"

"He shrugged! He didn't care if any of us had died and they didn't care that I accidentally killed two of the new recruits"

I shut my eyes expecting the reprimand waiting for me for my outburst, but none surprisingly came.

He must've been quite surprised. "They...are a bit corruptive dont you think?"

It wasn't a question ,but rather a statement. I did notice the way they couldn't care for anything in the world other than their small group Alpha and not their partners Beta. I also noticed how all of a sudden these tests got crazier and crazier, and the locked up majini? What the hell was that about?

**"She killed him"**

**"WHAT?! why?!"**

**"She had to, he was bitten"**

**"We could've saved him Chris!"**

**"That's the problem with all of us!"**

"Locked up majini you say, that was never brought to my attention when I was there"

I pursed my lips. "I don't think that would've passed your notice when you were leading them, this was bound to be after you left"

"Anything strange about them?"

I suppose he was talking about the imprisoned majini still and not just the members of his old team. "They seemed...human still, just as Chris and I were about to leave they were all staring at me...it wasn't a very good feeling to have all their attention like that, sir"

At first it was small, a slight deep chuckle. Then it turned into full blown cackling (deep sexy cackling), he must've been awfully amused by something I said and I didn't appreciate it! That was an awful experience. _Anything for Wesker._ Nope, nope nope! I can't have the mindset of Excella, we all know what she'd do for Wesker. A shiver ran through my skin.

"I don't see where the joke is...sir" I bit out.

He started to wheeze a little. "How do you think they were able to require so many of those majini as you say it, Sheva?"

**"We can't and we damn absolutely can't! Expect to save everyone, that includes our partners!"**

**"That's your excuse for having so many of our partners locked in there? They're beating eachother to death Chris!"**

**"At least we won't have to, this way Wesker doesn't get to them either! Do you know how quick he'd use one of our partners against us?! He's done it before and he'll do it now!"**

"Humans are so weak, their conscience kills them before I could ever get to them fast enough!"

My eyes widened at the realization, all the majini locked in those chambers...were the BSAA's dead and turned comrades. Because they weren't being controlled, they still have some sort of sense of their past life. That's why they stared at Chris and I like that!

"But why?" I found myself asking Wesker.

I could hear the cruel smile in his voice. "To save them from me"

My blood truly ran cold. Even in death it was impossible not to be controlled by Wesker.

**"What do we do about Ada then huh?!"**

**"We put her in there too"**

**"Theres no way in HELL Leon would let us do that!"**

**"Of course he wouldn't, but he'd have to. What kind of friends would we be if we let him face his zombie-fied girlfriend alone huh?!"**

**"..."**

**"That's what I thought! Now this is the last time I want to hear about this, it ends here! I dont want to hear anything about Sherry, or about Wesker!"**

I pondered deeply. "I think they might put Ada in one of those containers, that is, if they haven't already"

Wesker grumbled at the idea. "You bringing her corpse to me zombie-fied or not would raise a lot of questions towards you, I don't suppose Jill trusts you yet. She's the only threat we have to worry about. The bitch is truly intuitive when she wants to be"

"I suppose so. I wonder what the next test is gonna be..." I said thinking aloud.

Wesker remained silent on his end, this conversation lasted well into the night already and I was tired. How did it begin to get this late?

"Did they manage to hurt you badly?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and found myself confused on the question. Wesker didn't ask me that did he? Surely I'm imagining things.

"What?" I asked.

Annoyance whiplashed me through his voice. "Are you injured or not?"

Double checking, I ran my hands through my hair, over my legs, and on my back. Finding no wounds or scratches (that weren't in the process of healing already) I responded.

"No sir. It was a pretty big arena, plenty of running room"

It was silent for a while before he cleared his throat, gaining my attention as soon as the sound came from him.

"You'd do better getting back to me earlier than you have today" he ordered.

"As you wish" I responded.

His line beeped dead and I threw my earpiece at the wall, hopefully not breaking it. I put my hand on top of my forehead in stress. Laying back on my bed, I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

Daylight beamed into my window and my eyes shot open, instantly looking around for any signs of danger. Not seeing anyone or anything, I sighed and sat up. My hair fell over my shoulders in tumbles and slight waves, it must've fell out of the rubberband I put in it last night.

I didn't feel like doing anything to it, not even a simple ponytail so I left it as it was. I gently ,but swiftly shrugged into black shorts and a red tank top with black combat boots. Inspecting my prized knife, the blade was finally starting to look like blood formed into a blade. Deeming it worthy to come with me, I slipped it into its sheath and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Your test won't be held today, for now, you'll be going somewhere with Leon" Jill told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, what was she playing at? "Why exactly is the last test being postponed? And where am I going with Leon?"

She glared at me. "Your not exactly on our team yet, but until you are I'm still your superior. What I say goes without question got it?"

I was itching to correct her on who I really answer to, but I decided against quickly. Now was not the time to have Wesker mad with me. Biting my tongue, I nodded my head and made sure not to give her the pleasure of seeing my annoyed face.

xXXxXXxXXx

I waited for Leon in the same meeting room I had reported to Wesker in and after thirty minutes he came. God he looked horrible, there were bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and his blue eyes were ever so dull.

He didn't even look at me. "Lets go"

I watched as he walked back out the door he came in and I silently followed after him. We walked through the BSAA and eventually ended up outside in the oppressive sun. Now looking at him, he was dressed a little sloppily. A light leather jacket, with a white shirt underneath with dark starched pants and black shoes. I looked away from him in guilt and continued to silently follow him.

"I see you let your hair all the way down today" he said all of a sudden.

I jumped in surprise. "Yeah, I didn't really feel like doing anything with it"

He didn't respond after that and I bit my lip, my guilt overran me. "Are you okay Leon? I...heard what happened, about your girlfriend...I'm so sorry"

"It happens.." He bit out.

We walked what seemed like hours and we entered a somewhat secluded place, he stopped walking and I looked around...no one was around and instant alarm bells rung off in my head.

"Leon?" I called uncertainly.

My eyes widened as I stared down the mouth of a barrel, silver and clear..practically untouched. There was such pain and determination in his eyes, tears sparkling in the corner of his eyes. Such hatred boiled in him. I took one step back uncertainly and he shot straight next to my foot. I squeeled and looked at him beseechingly, he glared down at me with such anger that some tears betrayed him and streamed down his face.

"Jill told me everything!"

My jaw went rigid, there was nothing I could say that would make me look innocent, not when he was this determined and set.

* * *

A/N: I'm sadly ending it here when I really want to continue, the song she wolf by David guetta and Sia brought much inspiration^^ Anyway, any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost My Way: Needed Extermination

* * *

"Leon I-

He shook the gun in my face. "Don't say anything! Wesker told you to do it didn't he?!"

I was at a loss for words, I'm suppose to deny deny deny but I couldn't find the words nor the conscience to do so. Not when he was staring at me like this...

I dropped my head, taking my gaze from his eyes with me.

"You can't even look at me can you?" He said with disgust.

He dropped the gun from my face and looked at me, searching for at least a hint that I was lying or something. I smiled a little at him, and shuffled my feet.

"You don't really believe I drew your attention for no reason right?"

His eyes widened as I roundhoused the gun out of his hands and he cursed. I swept my leg under his in attempt to make him fall, but he lept up and brought his foot down on my ankle.

**"Where's Sheva? She's a little late for her last test"**

**"With Leon"**

Crying out in pain, I dodged Leon's swinging blade coming at my throat. My body was nearing its course for exhaustion and Leon didn't look like he was giving up any time soon.

He dived back for the gun lying a couple feet away. Pushing my body into overdrive, I flipped to the best of my ability and landed on top of it. The gun slid to another location on impact and further away from Leon who groaned impatiently.

**"Why?"**

**"I told him the truth about her"**

**"You what?!"**

**"It's not like I told him to kill her or anything, I specifically told him to do what he wants with her and that information!"**

**"What the hell Jill?! Do you know what will happen if she dies?!"**

**"Nothing that will affect me in any way"**

**"Jill listen to me, the only thing Wesker will do is send more people after us. That being said, each person he sends will be stronger and stronger until we eventually can't even put up a fight any more. With Sherry, we may just be able to use her against him."**

Leon found an opening and whirled behind me, putting his arms around my neck and framing my head. Panicking, I angled my leg to curl around his and making us both fall to the ground. My back laid on top of his chest and my legs curled into themselves in between his. His arms locked into eachother around my neck and he grunted in effort as air quickly escaped my lungs. Using my head, I stopped struggling and used my arms to elbow at his side repeatedly until he eventually let me go himself.

He groaned and cried out in pain as I repeatedly bashed his side in. Throwing his arms up, he released my neck and curled slightly into a ball, cradling his side. I crawled onto my feet, rubbing my badly bruised and most likely purple neck and stared down at Leon who was quickly recovering.

_"If anyone gets in your way—my way—kill them discreetly, but indefinitely"_

I gently ,but swiftly pulled out my blade from its sheath and cautiously made my way towards Leon.

**"And just how would we be able to do that?"**

**"Simple. There's always that flaw in Wesker's orders, if you can remember also, he made us go on infiltrate missions too"**

**"Yeah so?"**

**"Our cover means more than his direct orders. If the situation temporarily blows that cover, your allowed to do whatever to reclaim it, even if it means insubordination or...outright betrayal"**

**"...your right, this just may work. But when did you start believing me?"**

**"I never did and I still don't until its crystal clear that she does, I'm keeping an open mind until then. God knows I can ever since zombies started walking about"**

Our blades clashed against eachother making little sparks fly. Sweat dripped off my neck and face and I breathed heavily. Damn this guy has a lot of stamina! But clear signs of exhaustion were starting to show and his attacks were getting slower bit by bit. I tripped up a little and gasped in surprise, this could very well mean my death.

Hot stinging pain went from the bottom of my abdomen up to just below my breast. Cursing, I accurately swung my blade towards his face and made a deep, open gash across his cheek. He wiped at it and winced, I let a little smirk grace my sweltering face.

He rushed at me, knife in hand swiping at whatever piece of flesh that was unguarded. Stinging pain clawed at my skin and face, my tank top was in tatters and slightly revealed the bra underneath. I closed my eyes, inhaling as calmly as I could and waited on Leon's next move instead of rushing in.

Leon sailed in with his blade outstretched and my eyes widened as I realized he was coming in faster than I was prepared for. I lost my footing trying to dodge his attack and tumbled backwards. I felt something splinter in my right shoulder and screamed out in pain. Leon fell onto my torso, all air in my lungs left in a heap. He looked down at me with disdain and held his knife high above his head, the sun hitting it and reflecting the light into my eyes. I closed my eyes and looked away.

Some air returned to me as I felt Leon's body get flung off of me. He let out a soft oomph and I rolled onto my stomach trying to breathe properly. My body went stiff as Leon let out a howl of pain, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Opening my eyes, I turned around to see Leon knelt on the ground and blood pooling quickly around his knees. He coughed and finally laid dead on his side.

There stood Wesker, fresh blood dripping from his dark glove and making a puddle of its own on the earth. His attention was on Leon as he laid still on the ground, he stared for awhile longer before stepping over him and making his way to me. I quivered before trying to stand up and landing on my rump painfully.

"When did you get here?" I asked from my place on the ground.

He grunted. "Couple minutes ago" he glanced at Leon's body for a bit. "You handled yourself well against him, just the type of opponent you needed"

I scoffed. "Needed? He almost killed me"

A noticeable smirk grew on his face. "It was your fault for making such a foolish mistake. Besides...you would've killed him eventually"

I narrowed my eyes up at him and stumbled onto my feet, gaining support from a nearby wall. Breathing heavily, I clutched at the tear on my stomach and winced as I looked down to assess the damage. Wesker stood nearby, not looking or approaching me in any way.

"Can you walk?" He muttered.

There it was again. My totally confused face trying to analyze the question and then trying to figure out the response I was going to give him. Basically, I stood there looking like a dead fish out of water opening and closing my mouth like an idiot. He waved his hand in a dismissal gesture and groaned slightly to himself, funny, _somehow_ I annoyed him.

"Not really, Leon slammed his heel into it earlier. I think it'll be out of commission for awhile..." I grumbled.

His back (which was facing me) went tense. He sighed and turned around and put a firm gloved hand on my shoulder.

"This may pain you, Leon did quite a number on some areas nearest to your internal organs. I advise you not to move" he ordered.

I nodded and watched as he took off the glove to his right hand. He ran a cold finger along the edges of my wound and I hissed in pain. Cold flesh met my wound and I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out in pain, soon, the pain disappeared like the flayed tear on my back I got that one time. He knelt down and wrapped his fingers around my swollen ankle and soon stood back up when he was finished.

He tapped to fingers on my badly bruised neck. "I'll get that later"

He replaced the glove back on his hand and started to walk away from me. I had the urge to follow him ,but he shook his head in disapproval.

"There's no doubt that Chris and Jill are plotting something against me if they let you go off with Leon, especially Jill. She just happened to let it slip that you were working for me knowing that I was the one that killed Ada and you were the one to distract Leon while I was doing so" his face upturned into a scowl. "Annoying human"

I scrunched up my face in thought. "Couldn't you just kill her?"

He smirked and chuckled slightly. "No. As much as it would please me to do just that, that's what I have you for. Just when I thought you two were going to become friends you want her death so eagerly"

"Where the hell did you get that calculation from? You couldn't have made that type of assumption" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

Wesker caught me glancing at Leon's still body on the ground and his glowing eyes grew brighter behind his dark shades.

"Miss him that much?" He grumbled.

I flinched at the slight venom in his words. "No. Just wondering what Jill and Chris will think of this, his death"

I looked away at the jagged and gaping hole occupying Leon's back._ I wonder if__...he killed her the same way. _Shaking myself out of my own thoughts, I looked up and saw Wesker's retreating back.

"They'll know I did it. This may even prove your innocence to them...if you can play your part" he muttered.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Taking the desolate alley ways, I managed to drag Leon's cold body all the way back to the sub-headquarters of the BSAA and presenting him right in front of Jill's feet. She stared wide eyed at Leon's carcass and then looked at me with eyes filled of accusation. Again, I was staring down the mouth of a barrel. This was starting to get old. Everyone stopped what they were doing to peer at us, wondering what was going on. Chris appeared out of no where to rush to my side instead of Jill's, only glancing at Leon's body for a moment.

"Jill! What do you think your doing?!" He hissed.

She pushed the gun further towards my head, her finger on the trigger. "Don't you see what she did?! Leon is dead because of her! There's no way she can prove that she didn't do this!" Jill screeched.

Chris looked down at me, his eyes searching mine for some sort of explanation.

"It's as she says" I found myself saying. "I _can't_ prove I didn't do this, but I at least know who did it"

Jill scoffed. "And who was that?"

"Wesker" his name rolled off my tongue.

Everyone froze as a silent chill went through the air and crushed everyone with fear. His name must have been taboo, the fear in their eyes was apparent. Jill's gun shook a little, but not as noticeable as it was to me than to the rest of the employees. Chris narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"What's going to be said soon will be authorized information" he gestured with his hands for everyone other than us to leave. "It doesn't matter what you guys do for now, leave" Chris ordered with finality.

Some nodded, some offered back a confirmation of response, but soon everyone left as Chris ordered. He's highly respected it seems. After everyone else in the room was cleared out and it was just Chris, Jill and I, Jill still had her gun pointed in my face.

"What is he doing here?! And why did he kill Leon?!" She said through gritted teeth.

I shook my head, being sure to keep my facial expression in check. "I don't know what goes on in the man's head. His actions and motivations aren't clear to me, I'm as much in the dark as you two are"

"So your not denying that you work for him?!" Jill shouted.

A small smirk worked its way up and onto my face. "I'm not saying I am either"

Jill chuckled darkly. "You have no idea how much I want to shoot you right now"

Chris came from behind me and pushed Jill's gun out of my face cautiously. "That's enough Jill, even if she was working for him it's not like we have enough evidence to prove that" he whirled on me with silent anger. "We're keeping a very close eye on you, so don't get comfortable"

He stalked out of the room muttering things like 'I'm too old for this' and 'This place is crazy enough, my life is already stressful'

I turned my attention back to Jill who was still glaring at me while temporarily putting away her pistol, she looked like she had something to say but was just waiting for Chris to leave.

"As soon as it's clear that you work for Wesker, I will be the first one to kill you" she said with burning determination.

I shook my head at her, hiding the playful smirk attempting to come onto my face. "I look forward to it then"

She stared me down a little longer before squatting to hoist Leon's arm over her shoulder and dragging him away. I took that as an opportunity to get back home and gain some much needed rest. I started to feel sorry for Chris on the way back, his life did seem a little stressful.

XxXxXxXxXx

I sighed as I entered the same hotel room, instantly beginning to unbutton my shorts and unzipping them. A familiar chill shot down my back and I turned around to find Wesker sitting in one of the lounge chairs nearest to my room. Narrowing my eyes at him, I didn't bother re-zipping my shorts or re-buttoning them.

"You just pop in whenever you feel like you can don't you?" I said to him.

He smirked slightly. "Well don't let my presense stop you, many rarely do"

"Well I'm not one of _that_ many!" I said whirling on him.

He shrugged and did a shooing movement with his hand. I glared at him one last time before walking to my open bedroom and heading into the closet to change. Afterwards, I came back out shortly after changing into silk black shorts and a stringy top that had a triangular lace section in the back of it. I didn't bother with my hair, only some strokes with a brush.

Returning to the living room, Wesker was still there fiddling with his phone. Before I got to open my mouth to say anything, he spoke.

"Your not going to shower?" He spoke without looking up from the phone.

I steamed with annoyance. "Why? do you want me to?"

"I'm a man not a robot" he said with a smirk.

I hissed at him. "You know Wesker if your bored you could always go back to headquarters and sleep the nights and days away"

"Now where's the fun in that?" He said pursing his lips.

More steam. "Isn't Excella waiting for you or something?"

One eyebrow on his face raised in mock surprise. "Someone sounds a little upset about that"

"Oh please, I don't have the time of day for worrying about your affairs Wesker. I'm only worried about the answers your going to give me" I muttered.

His smirk grew. "Which don't come free"

"I know" I said turning away from him.

He stood and put his phone in his back pocket, I took the time to notice what he was wearing. Dark, long sleeved button up with a starch grey vest on top, slim black pants with dark shoes. Fancy.

"Going somewhere after this?" I took the liberty of asking.

He took of his glasses to stare blankly at me. "A meeting of sorts, but it is nessecary that I dress appropriately"

His face scrucnched up in concentration as he stared at my face, I blushed lightly and almost turned away. He hastily took off the glove to his right hand and ran a cold finger along my cheek and jawline. I must've had cuts all over. Then he gently ran his hand across my neck. He put back on his glove and headed towards the door, stopping in the doorway before walking out.

"In time..." He paused for a moment. I never witnessed him having a slight trouble with getting his words across, he's always been a rather blunt person. "You may come to betray me, in the worst of ways"

I bit the inside of my cheek, now I remember. "You never know Wesker. It may be you who plays that role"

He put back on his shades then. "Touché" he countered with a smirk.

He shut the door behind him and I finally headed off to bed.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late update. Thats pretty much all I have to say o.o


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: just to let you guys know, this chapter is going to be the first to switch to Wesker's point of view. His point of view will be third person while Sheva's will be as always first person. I do hope I do my best to portray Wesker well so cross your fingers!

* * *

Lost My Way: Angels Don't Cry

* * *

–With Wesker—

He glanced around his office for awhile before deciding when to leave. Something was just telling him to stay near his 'weapon' before anything happened to her, today was proof that his close proximity was needed. Before just bolting from his usual post, he walked over to his desk and sat down and sent out notices to major areas of the business and looked over his own notices to be cautious.

A knock rang at his door and he almost wanted to shoo whoever it was away, but responsibility weighed more than need or want so he allowed the person in with one word.

"Enter" he commanded.

The clicks of heels rung in the room and echoed off the walls of Wesker's office. That didn't help his immediate headache so much, but he brushed it aside.

"Excella" he breathed with a hint of annoyance.

She lounged gracefully on one of his all white couches, her cream low-cut sweater dress rising up to rest mid-thigh.

"You called so I came Albert" she said while lustfully glancing at him. "What is it that you want from me?"

His right eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. "I requested your presense purely for business"

Her sly smile was unmistakable. Wanting eyes running over Wesker's clad in black form.

"Are you sure you don't need your daily special? Your always so tired during the day, you must be relieved of your stress"

Wesker's mouth formed a thin straight line, he wasn't in the mood for Excella's antics and didn't have time for her treatments either. Seeing his displeased face, Excella stopped in her tracks. Rolling her eyes a bit, she sat up elegantly from his couch and picking at her nails.

"Your leaving aren't you?" She asked.

He stood from his desk and paced slowly, glancing out the windows every now and again.

"Not that it's your place to ask me anything on my motives I guess I can tell you. Yes, I am leaving for awhile. As to why, that's none of your business" he remarked icily.

She narrowed her eyes. "What could possibly be more important than your place here? Everything runs more smoothly with you around, less work for me"

"My presense is not always required and your perfectly capable of running in my stead, you know that" he said eyes glowing with anger. "keep a tighter leash on your lap dogs too, they're troublesome enough"

Excella bristled with slight fear, she couldn't believe Wesker knew. After all the effort she put into keeping herself personally hidden, it's been revealed to her now that Wesker knew more than what he was leading on. The question was how much?

"My dogs, as you call them, are on a tighter leash than I can afford. They're practically gasping for breath as we speak. You told me to keep them secure and I have done so" she snarkily replied.

Wesker overlooked her arrogance. "My weapon was attacked by a rather large lap dog of yours approximinately two months ago. Her memory was wiped clean of that event, but that doesn't mean she won't remember at some point. Despite her lineage, she's quite clever"

A crease above excella's top lip exposed her annoyance. Her moves had to be halted to take notice of his prized weapon, nothing is suppose to harm his special possession in any way or form no matter what. What made her so different, so important to Albert's grand design? She was expendable as she was, Excella knew that much to be sure.

"How long should I expect your absence?" Her heavy accent vibrated in her throat.

He walked towards the door more quickly than she would've liked. "At the most a week. I expect more than my expectations Excella" he ordered.

"Have I ever disappointed you before?" She asked rhetorically.

He smirked slightly before walking out the door. Soon...only soon.

* * *

~With Sheva~

A very loud alarm clock rung into my ears. I groaned, my voice coming out a bit guttural and almost manly. Banging the clock with my fist, I just turned to my side in bed hoping to bide my time before having to leave.

"You know...being lazy can be quite deadly" a voice said.

I sighed openly and narrowed my eyes in my slumber, didn't he have someone else to bother? Maybe another meeting with big time executives somewhere far away? Damnit!

I groaned and sat up fully. "God damnit Wesker! You do know what time it is right?"

If I wasn't so tired I would be screaming at him, but my energy level for right now was deathly low. That fight with Leon really took its toll on my muscles, now they were trying to accommodate from the moments of exhaustion.

"I am quite aware" he said leaning against the wide doorframe. "You should start your day earlier than what your use to" he peered at me through dark shades. "You'll look even more guilty if your late"

I groaned again and flopped back onto the bed, my muscles protesting the extra movement. My face grew serious as I stared up at the ceiling, my thoughts invading my rational thought space and making itself known through my mouth.

"That scuffle with Leon really destroyed my muscles, he almost killed me" I found myself muttering.

Wesker stayed silent, I could feel his eyes on me. "That wouldn't have happened"

I glanced at him silently, he was fiddling with his phone again but I got the feeling he wasn't really doing anything important by it. His attention on the phone also seemed to waver from time to time, as if he couldn't focus.

"I am your sword" I stayed on the bed, returning my gaze back to the ceiling. "Your shield" I sighed as I hit the last part to my mantra. "I am. Your expendable weapon"

He put away his phone, shoving it into his back pocket. His eyes glazed into mine, his shades weren't on his face so I saw them...those bright orange and red eyes that could only occupy a demon. We sat for the longest just staring at eachother, not saying anything. A mutual understanding passed between us, he was my god that I was to worship without fail and I was his last weapon that guaranteed his prevail and strife. I'm aware that he's only using me for his own goals, and that he couldn't care one way or the other about me personally. He glanced away, blinking slightly, almost uncertainly...his mouth growing into a straight thin line.

"They should be examining Leon's body today, if anything Claire is going to be doing the job" he said sitting on a nearby chair.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Claire?"

"Claire always had a talent for that sort of thing, examining bodies, while Rebecca was more along the lines of aiding and healing people. They may assist eachother" he said more to himself than to me.

I took in all the nessecary information he was feeding me while pulling all of my hair to one side, running my fingers through it with effort. My legs fell over the side of the bed with ease as I sat up fully.

I took note of my attire for a short moment before speaking. "Something tells me no matter what evidence is presented to Jill that still won't be enough to satisfy her thirst for my blood" I smirked to myself pleasantly. "I still have absolutely no idea what I've done to upset her so much"

Wesker made a mock-surprised sound. "And here I thought you two were hitting it off quite well" he mused.

My mouth quirked in annoyance. Did he just think I was friends with everybody in the god-forsaken organization?!

"Your assumptions could never be more wrong"

* * *

**"Wow. He has the same trauma to his flesh almost identical to Ada's...only one person could have done this, and that person is not Sherry"**

**"Lets not completely rule her out, there's no doubt she's working for him and we still don't know what she's capable of"**

**"All that is true, but I'm not sure about her exactly working for him either. The fatal wound to his mid torso is no doubt by him, but the others are by her. Based on the angles, most are self defense"**

**"Claire! Don't give me that load of bull! His dead body practically says it all! And how are you not convinced that that little girl is working for him?!"**

**"You and I both know its un-characteristic of Wesker to save anyone. Leon would've killed her if he hadn't of stepped in. Even if she was working for Wesker, he most likely would've let her die. everyone that works for him is limited when it comes to their uses. The strain in his leg muscles even after death might suggest that he had been running after her, so she probably wasn't even there when Wesker killed him. I do recall you saying that her village was destroyed by him correct?"**

**"Correct, but that still doesn't explain how she still lived after witnessing Wesker kill Leon"**

**"Whats the purpose of killing her? It's not like he knows she could do him harm by telling anyone, what would the authorities do? If we were stationed back at the main HQ then he'd probably have something to worry about then"**

**"Shit"**

* * *

"They will compare Ada's death with Leon's and it'll all point itself back to me, there's no other way around it" he mused.

He must've spotted the alarmed look in my face, the mask fell as soon as I learned that he may be caught for everything.

"It's no matter at all. If I wanted their deaths quiet it would've been, but when it just happens that I do these things myself I can't help but get a little messy" he smirked.

My face returned blank as my worries were sucked away, of course he was expecting something like this. They already knew Wesker was the cause behind many things one way or the other, it's just trying to catch him that's hard...like water through their fingers.

* * *

**"But now the question is why did he leave her alive? She witnessed him kill Leon and the authorities might not do anything, but if you tell the right people by chance he could be in trouble"**

**"I don't know the answer to that one. Even with the assumptions I'm able to make from the wounds here don't tell me anything in regards to that. This is no doubt the art of Wesker's handiwork, but you can't directly point all of this towards Sherry. If anything, her involvement was mostly indirect"**

**"I doubt that's even her real name. You really are like your brother when it comes to this stuff. I just don't see why it's so hard for him to believe me"**

**"Well unlike me, Chris warms up to people fairly easily. When he first saw Sherry he probably admired her a lot, she's so small and wants to do so much. Compared to himself, she's got just as much courage as he did when he first joined. He doesn't want that fondness of her to be tainted by Wesker. He may even attempt to save her"**

**"...what else do you think happened based on what you see?"**

**"Well he's got a bad gash on his cheek. Wesker doesn't like to waste time so it's most likely from Sherry. It's only this wound that suggests malicious intent"**

**"And the blade?"**

**"What?" **

**"The blade. That wound was obviously made by a fine edged knife, but the wound where his skin was severed has ridges instead of a clean cut. It was probably redefined, which suggests that the blade itself is very old"**

**"I didn't notice that, what makes you say so?"**

**"Theres no longer any blades that cut as deeply and severely as this one anymore, if its the knife I think it is..it was originally used for the cutting and severing of bones and huge slabs of meat on big game hide. To find one of these now a days would cost a fortune and the fact she has possession of this doesn't scream innocence"**

**"Maybe it's an heirloom"**

**"An heirloom?"**

**"Look at where she comes from, she wouldn't be able to afford something like this and neither would her family. It's probable that a family member found said knife and kept it in the family, over the years it was passed down to Sherry. Everything surrounding the death of her family was most likely destroyed, even the most insignificant thing would be important so long as it was used by her family. After their death, she would have to reform it so it could be used again"**

**"Don't you ever get worried that your speculations could be wrong?"**

**"No. I don't have the time nor the strength to worry if my speculations are right or not. Most of the time though...their spot-on"**

* * *

I walked back into the open living room with Wesker still in it. Still shrugging on my light, black tank, I glanced at Wesker in question. I waited for permission.

"What?" He grunted.

I resisted the urge to get annoyed by his attitude. "Why are you here and not on your throne?" I returned to lacing up my black boots. "A king rarely leaves his kingdom"

He scoffed. "A king may rarely leave his place ,but a god will descend whenever he feels it nessecary. A god's palace would be as safe as it was even without him there"

I smirked. That just meant that someone he trusted enough was watching over his beloved company while he was away.

I kept silent. It wasn't a secret that Wesker thought of himself as a god or of a higher power, he only boasts like this when the topic was brought up. No one could blame him for thinking this way though, he practically had the whole world under his thumb but was deciding whether or not to crush it completely. He still had things to do, other people to crush before reaching his goal, whatever that is.

After a couple moments of waiting for him to leave, I started to give off little gestures that he should probably go. Looking around awkwardly, whistling to nothing in particular, glancing at the invisible watch on my wrist, but nothing seemed to get through his thick skull. Oh no- he knew, he was just waiting for me to say something to him directly. He sat there on the same lounge chair he occupied the last time he was here and picked his nails as if he no other care in the world.

Damn his mind games.

"When the hell are you going to leave?!" I shouted at him.

He sighed and picked at his ear with a gloved pinky. "Wow. A new record of your obscenely loud bitching"

"Well your not here to just check on my well-being are you?! We both know you could care less!" I bit out steaming.

He paused for way too long. His silence confused me in a way that didn't sit comfortably with my conscious. My heart thudded against my ribs painfully, I am his sword and shield ...nothing more.

He grabbed his shades, which were in this small case, and cleaned them with his shirt momentarily. He didn't bother to put them on after they were clean.

"I need you to bring Jill to me" he ordered.

My eyes widened. "If you hadn't have got there when you could, Leon would've killed men. What makes you think that I would have a chance against Jill?" I asked.

"You probably won't even have to fight her, do you recall how we were able to trap Ada and Leon the last time?" he asked, leaning his head back on the wall.

I was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that, but this was a method of his to make sure I was paying attention. He really thinks I have the attention span of a squirrel doesn't he?!

"It was because of the event that we were able to logically worm our way into the position you desired" I said. My eyes widened for a moment then faltered into a pained look. "There's not another one is there?" I asked groaning.

There was a slight amusement in his eyes. "What? Did you not like the dress I picked out for you?"

My face heated instantly. "You picked out such a thing?!" I asked incredulously.

He smirked. "It was rather fitting for a youth such as yourself"

I sweatdropped awkwardly. Of course he still saw me as a youth considering he's twenty years or more my senior.

"It's a good thing I picked out another dress in advance specifically for this event" he said closing his eyes.

I leered at him. "Did you have to go through such extremities for a dumb dress?"

He shrugged. "If I got it in advance you won't be able to say no to wearing it"

My resolve crumbled to dust. He made sure I couldn't worm my way out of this! My expression changed to determined again, there's no way I'm wearing whatever horror he has in mind for me!

He glanced at me for a moment before turning away. "I'll force you into it if I have to myself"

Damnit it all to hell!

I sighed in defeat. "When do we plan to do this?"

"Approximately three weeks from now. The higher officials from the North American branch are meeting here with the S.T.A.R.S group. You will be there, dressed nicely. During one of the speeches and major de-briefings, you will do what you need to do to lead her to me"

"Fine. I'll be ready before then" I smirked at him mischievously. I might as well hit him where it hurts for making me wear a stupid dress. "Would you like me to help you dye your hair? You might be too old to read the labels with your deteriorating sight and all"

I swear to god I could literally hear the snap in his male pride as he whirled on me with anger.

"I am NOT that damn old!" He shouted.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help but laugh at that last part with Wesker lol him defending his age is like Chris defending his obscenely large muscles xD. Anyway, I apologize for the long wait. That's what happens when I get lazy every minute of every hour and I feel like doing nothing but play mw3 to level up my pkp pecheng *sighs lovingly* that's one thing I may love more than Wesker...just kidding that's impossible. Read and review guys!


End file.
